


Ageless Fantasies

by sugarblossom



Category: End Roll (Video Game), OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffish, Gen, Self indulgent fic go brrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: It was a normal day.
Relationships: Sunny & Russell, Sunny & his friends
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Ageless Fantasies

It was a normal day.

Kel was being Kel. He chatted with Saxon about the town, complimented Mireille about her orange muffins before stuffing a whole plate of them into his mouth. 

Aubrey was being Aubrey. She twirled her bat, ate watermelon with Yumi, shared her experiences with Dogma. 

Basil was being Basil. He, sitting next to Cody and Kantera, tried out different types of teas, shared knowledge of plants and books. 

Hero was being Hero. He and Tabasa bonded over their role and animals before Gardenia tugged him by the arm over to their cooking. 

_ It was a normal- _

“Can I join you?” Sunny asked. 

Russell stared at Sunny, nodding. 

Sunny took the seat opposite Russell, scanning the room. “Are you also the baby of the group?”

Russell watched Hero pat Gardenia’s head, shaking his head. 

Before Sunny could respond, Hero brought a tray of homemade cookies. They sweatdropped when Aubrey and Kel started bickering. 

As Hero shifted over, Basil took his place with a smile. Sunny took out their photo album, flipping through it. 

Russell watched as Basil placed a white egret orchid on the table, admiring its white wings tufted like bunnies. 

_ What an angelic flower... _

While Hero noogied Kel and Kel pinched Hero’s cheeks in return, Aubrey also gathered next to the photo album.

She nudged Sunny’s side, still munching on a piece of watermelon. 

Brushing her pink hair out of her face, Aubrey and Basil bid goodbye. 

Russell watched as Kel bounded over, slinging an arm over Sunny and stealing a cookie. 

After betting on an eating contest with Sunny, Kel raced off again.

_ Russell watched. _

“We have more in common than you might think,” Sunny said, meeting Russell’s eyes.

_ Eyes multiplying, all staring, judging, daring. A single eye engulfed in void.  _

“We’re  _ far  _ more different than you might think.”

Sunny shut his eyes, taking a deep inhale and exhale. “Perhaps.”

He heard Russell sliding off his seat. 

He opened one eye. 

“See you around?” Sunny asked.

Russell was silent for a few moments, letting the conversations buzz around them like a heartbeat. “...This is all just a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to lustree_emeralde!


End file.
